<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sammy by SkeletonHypetrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855824">Sammy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain'>SkeletonHypetrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sammy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los niños siempre tienen una imaginación deslumbrante, a veces creen que son caballeros, otros vaqueros o simples astronautas, muchos niños pueden imaginar monstruos que viven bajo su cama, otros crean amigos imaginarios cuando están solos. </p><p>Yo fui uno de los desafortunados que tenía una imaginación un poco peculiar, cuando era pequeño, mi monstruo del armario era un poco extraño, era una figura de tez gris pálido, no tenía pelo, sus ojos eran dos cuencas negras con dos pupilas blancas y sus garras emanaban una especie de líquido negro. </p><p>Le vi por primera vez en mi cuarto, mirándome mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes afilados, siempre me preguntaba que si estaba bien,  tuve el valor de responderle, esa misma noche, le llamé Sammy después de mi osito de peluche roto por el tiempo. </p><p>Sammy y yo fuimos amigos,aunque seguía teniendo miedo de él, cuando le contaba a mis padres sobre él, mi madre sonreía diciéndome que no me preocupara, que los monstruos no existen y que solo era un amigo imaginario, pero él era demasiado real para serlo, tan real que me seguía tanto de noche como de día e incluso me seguía hacia la escuela.<br/>En el colegio, sufría injustos castigos sin razón ninguna de la Señora Evergreen, hasta que no vino el día siguiente.</p><p>Sammy siempre estaba conmigo, incluso cuando iba con mis padres a algunas excursiones y eventos, como si fuera uno más en la familia,  pensé que cuando ya era lo suficientemente mayor para tener un amigo imaginario, él no se fue, seguía ahí, cada vez que alguien que hacía algo malo a mi,desaparecía </p><p>En el Instituto, unos bravucones me hacían la vida imposible, el profesor no hacía nada ante ello, días más tarde, esos bravucones no volvieron más,me acuerdo que la profesora nos dijo que ese grupo de niños desaparecieron sin razón ninguna, haciendo repetir ese ciclo tan extraño,Al salir del instituto, vi al monstruo que me acompañó desde niño, me armé el valor de decirle que dejara en paz, que no necesitaba un monstruo o algo para que me protegiera, ya era demasiado mayor para eso. <br/>Sammy me miró con tristeza pero le seguía gritando, luego me fui, esa sería la última vez que lo ví con su mirada llena de tristeza,pero me sentía aliviado ya que por fín derroté a mi monstruo.</p><p>Los días pasaron a semanas, semanas a meses,  meses a años, ahora ya soy un joven adulto estudiando en la preparatoria,fui a visitar la casa de mis padres durante el fin de semana, al ver mi habitación, parecía que el tiempo se había congelado en aquel lugar,pero noté algunas cosas, la cama había una especie de abolladura que parecía ser la silueta de una persona tumbada en ella, había un muñeco de trapo que se asemejaba a mí cuando era un niño, en el había una etiqueta, ponía:”Para John, de Sammy”,no me lo puedo creer,¡Sammy!¡No he escuchado ese nombre en años!,corrí rápidamente hacia la sala de estar donde mis padres estaban viendo la televisión,ellos se quedaron asombrados cuando les hablé de él después de tanto tiempo, ellos se quedaron asombrados,mi madre me contó que  ella no supo que mi amigo era real hasta que vieron el albúm de fotos, no sabía que ese ser vivió entre nosotros.</p><p>Pregunté dónde está el álbum y regresé a mi vieja habitación con el álbum en la mano, al abrirlo, vi la foto familiar, al lado mío estaba ese monstruo sonriente, como si él fuera un hermano mayor que no tuve, verlo parecía una imagen sacada de una pesadilla, pasando las páginas, veía como él estaba en la cena de navidad, en mi cumpleaños, en la feria y en todos los buenos momentos que ya tornaban a lo oscuro, me di cuenta que en la última página del álbum había un sobre, lo abrí, me esperaba una lista de cosas que pedía para navidades, o un mensaje de despedida o algo por el estilo, pero, solo había coordenadas escritas.</p><p>Según las coordenadas me llevarían a unas vías de tren abandonado,cogí mi mochila y me fui hacía ese lugar, me imaginaba a Sammy saliendo de repente para asustarme, pero..lo que encontré..no tuve palabras, vi un cadáver esquelético, su rostro calavérico  mostraba una gran tristeza, en su garra izquierda sostenía mi osito de peluche, no sabía si llorar o no, solo mire el cuerpo y recogí mi osito, al irme de ahí reflexioné, Sammy solo quería protegerme, que él no era como los demás monstruos que habitan debajo  de la cama, solo quería estar feliz conmigo y con mi familia.</p><p>O eso pensé yo cuando vi los cadáveres de mi ex-profesora y mis bravucones del instituto,yo sabía que sammy no era de fiar...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>